The Undercover Operation
by Detective Writer Cop
Summary: Detectives Beckett and Ryan are sent undercover as a couple to bust an operation together.
1. Bad News

Kate Beckett woke up to an empty bed in the rainy morning of New York City. When she awoke, Beckett smelt coffee. She got up, and walked to her husband and family.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Castle teased her with a jokingly grin. "I overslept. I went to bed at three in the morning because kept watching Investigation Discovery."

"Oh leave her alone, Richard. The poor women works all the time and puts up with you everyday." Alexis and Beckett laughed. "How about you come shadow on a case, mother?" Castle asked waiting to hear what she would say.

"I'll stick to acting it out. Speaking of that, I have to go call a friend of mine. Said she's got a part for me in her off-Broadway play." Martha said excitedly and retreated back upstairs.

"I also have to go Alyssa. She's having boy issues and I have to check in every now in then." Alexis left.

With the red heads gone, Castle and Beckett were alone. "Thanks for the coffee." Beckett thanked her husband, "No problem."

When they were about to kiss, Beckett's phone went off. "That's weird." Beckett said, "What's up?" Castle asked curiously, "Gates wants us at the precinct ASAP."

When Castle and Beckett arrived at their desk, Gates came straight towards them before Beckett could put her coffee down.

"Detective Beckett, I need you in my office." Gates ordered. When Beckett left with Gates, Castle went to Esposito, who was doing paperwork.

"Hey!" Castle said with a smile, "Hey, bro." Esposito replied, "Beckett was just called into the Captains office." Castle informed the detective.

"Ryan was just called right before you two arrived." He replied not really caring. "What do you think it's about?" Castle asked, "Don't know. They'll tell us when they're done."

"But Ryan never gets called into the Captain's office. Maybe they-" Castle was interrupted.

"Before you start with the crazy theories about them being assassins and

top secret spies, just wait ten minutes for them to come out." Esposito ordered with a nod from Castle.

"Now, you're both probably confused why you are here." Gates said. Three other men were standing with them. "I'll let these three gentlemen take over from here." She said.

"I'm Detective John Spade." He said shaking the hands of both Beckett and Ryan. "This is Undercover operator Victor Campbell, and Agent Tom Nolan." Everyone shook hands.

Ryan and Beckett exchanged looks wondering what this was about. "We did a bit of research, and noticed that the two of you have undercover experiences." Spade said, "We want you to do something for us." He added.

Ryan and Beckett remained silent. "We want the two of you to go undercover in this gang. We can't exchange to much information until tomorrow." Nolan said.

"You objective would be to gather enough information about the gang leader, and about his drug operations. You will have to go wire free." Campbell told them.

This was big. Ryan promised Jenny he was done with being undercover, and he was done. They usually have a choice to do these, but this was different.

Beckett could handle this, but Castle would be upset. She didn't want to ruin anything between them while doing this.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Beckett said, "You're our best." Spade said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said. "Great!" Campbell said with a smile on his face. "We will meet tomorrow in the office over there and exchange all the information you need to know. The day after that, we'll change you up, and you'll be off." he added.

Ryan and Beckett quickly walked over to Esposito, who was being bothered by Castle, who was sitting right next to him. Ryan sat in his chair with his hands in his face. "What just happened?" Ryan asked stressed.

"What happened?" Castle asked, "Beckett and I are going undercover in a drug operation." Ryan blurted out nervously. "Wait, why?" Castle asked stunned and turned to Beckett.

"Guys, this is just another stupid gang that makes stupid mistakes because they think they'll never get caught. It's not a big deal." Beckett tried to reassure all of them.

"Beckett? Do you remember what happened last time you went undercover? You nearly died!" Castle said, "Ya! You to Ryan!" Esposito was now involved. "Guys! It was last time. This is different." Beckett was getting tired of yelling.

"Really?" Castle said sarcastically. "Because I'm hearing drugs, money, and gangs just like last time." Castle made a point.

"This operation is being run by top secret officers who are smarter than the last people running ours. We no longer have relations and traces that leads us back to us as cops last time. We're strangers to this gang." Ryan said calming everyone down.

"I gotta go." He added grabbing his jacket and keys. "Where are you going? We have to talk about this!" Esposito yelled to him, "I have a wife I need to talk to this about!" Ryan yelled back and left. Esposito remained silent, and a bit embarrassed.

"It's not like we had a choice." Beckett said, "That makes me even more upset." Castle said, "We would of said no." She tried to lighten the mood.

Ryan walked into his apartment, and was greeted by his wife with a kiss. "How come your home so early? It's only one thirty." Jenny asked curiously,

"I gotta talk to you for a second." He replied, "What's up?" She asked. Ryan honestly did want to tell his wife. How would Jenny react? She might be mad, or she might actually understand.

"I have to go back undercover." He quickly told her, "What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused. Ryan told her everything he new about the operation.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked furiously, "Jenny, I didn't decide this."

"I know you didn't! I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that Spade guy or who ever they are." Jenny replied calming down a little and becoming upset.

"How dangerous is this gang?" She added, "I don't even know what their name is. Beckett and I know nothing."

"Will I ever know?" Jenny asked desperate to know, "Not until it's over. Tomorrow night we'll be the last night until I leave." Ryan replied sadly.

"When will you be back?" She asked, "A month?" Ryan said quickly, "A month!" Jenny yelled, "I don't know Jenny. I seriously don't know."

"We need to talk about this." Castle said calmly in their loft, "There is nothing to talk about." Beckett replied annoyed.

"I don't want you to go back undercover. What if it's like last time?" Castle said, "It's not. These guys cant be that smart. And the people involved with Bracken or my mother aren't involved in gangs." Beckett said shrugging Castle off.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt." He replied sadly, "Rick, I went through the Police Academy for a reason. This is probably less dangerous than the things we've gone through at work." She reassured him.

"I love you." He said with a kiss, "I love you to."

So, was it good or was it bad? Tell me what you think, and I'll write more!


	2. Time

When Beckett and Ryan returned to work the next day, they were quickly sent in to another office.

"Detectives, now it's time to give you all the information you need about you objective. I'll have Campbell tell you everything you need." Spade said, "but first, you need to sign this contract saying you'll do it." Beckett and Ryan signed.

"The man we are trying to catch is known as Insanity. We don't know his real name, but that is for you to figure out. Him and his buddies have taken the name Westies, and are the most dangerous gang around." Campbell explained.

"They have been around for about eight years now, and every cop we had sent in had either been killed, or disappeared." Nolan said.

"Great, so your saying we might not make this out alive?" Ryan said furiously, "You both are smart. You could be the first." Spade wasn't kidding. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I've got a wife and a eleventh month year old daughter that I need to take care of." Ryan said getting ready to walk out.

"Detective Ryan, we know. We're going to try our best so you both can make it out of this." Campbell tried reassuring them.

"This isn't going to work. I'm out." Beckett said with Ryan. "Detectives, you signed a contract." Spade said deviously.

Beckett and Ryan both knew they had to do it.

"Captain, it's a death trap!" Beckett reported to her captain with Ryan, Castle, and Esposito right beside her when the information was told.

"Detectives, I highly agree you shouldn't go in there. I don't even want you near that gang! But you signed a contract. With that, I can't do anything to help you." Gates said sadly.

"What happens if they don't do it?" Castle asked, "They could get get fined, suspended, and maybe sent to jail. In your case, jail." Gates replied.

"I rather go to jail for ten years than get killed." Ryan said proudly, "Look, is there a lawyer they can talk to?" Esposito asked, "I'm sorry detectives." Gates apologized.

The Westies were a big gang. They've robbed, kidnapped, and murdered innocent cops, and civilians. It was Ryan and Beckett's job to stop this. They know nothing about the others in the gang, but the leader is named Insanity, and they are performing illegal drug operations that they need to stop.

"Rick, I don't want to do this." She confessed in his arms, "I know you don't, but you're smart. You're gonna go in there alive, and make it out alive. I know you will." Castle explained giving her a kiss on her head in their loft.

"Ryan was pretty shaken up." Beckett added, "Of course he was. He was just told he probably will die. I would be pretty shaken up too." Castle replied.

"I can see them picking me to do this, but not Ryan. They are so cruel that they choose the guy with a one year old kid. That's just a piece of crap in my opinion." Beckett said furiously.

"He's gonna make it out too. Right beside you. You both will have each other's backs, and we don't have to worry about the worse." Castle said trying to lighten the mood, "Aren't you going as a couple?" He asked. She replied with a nod. "Then you should be fine. If anything happens, I trust him." Castle said with confidence.

"We have to make this night worth while." Beckett said with a kiss. "I have an idea." Castle said with a grin and they headed to their bedroom.

Ryan cradled his daughter gently on the couch. Jenny was upstairs taking a shower, and he wanted some time with his daughter before he left with Beckett.

He looked down to his daughter whose blue eyes shined into his. Her smile made him so happy. He knew this could be one of the last times he would spend with Sarah Grace.

Ryan gave her a kiss on her forehead and heard Jenny come downstairs. "Hey, babe." Jenny said sitting next to them, "I'm nervous. I don't wanna do this Jenny."

"I know you don't Kev, and I don't want you too either. But you just have to play it smart and work together with Beckett." Jenny replied.

"We're going undercover as a couple." Ryan told her nervously, "Ok good. That's a good cover." Ryan felt better she wasn't mad.

"What's your undercover name?" She added, "Shane Holden, but I go by the street name Ryder." He replied, "What's Beckett's name?" She asked, "Brooke Cross." Ryan responded.

"So what's your purpose?" Jenny asked, "Beckett and I play two drug dealers with a lot of power and resources with other gangs. Insanity is expecting a pair of new dealers, since his other ones were shot." Ryan informed her regretting telling her what happened to the other dealers.

"Just don't get shot out there." Jenny ordered seriously, "I won't, Jenny. I promise." Ryan said, "Always?" She asked, "Always."

Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito made there way into the precinct. Today was the last day.

Beckett and Ryan didn't need much changed. They just had to be tough looking.

They gave Beckett red highlights, which looked surprisingly good on her. Beckett also had been given a few facial features to look like she's been using. Her clothes were way different sometimes. Most of her clothes were hoodies and darker colored jackets.

Ryan was given the same type of clothing, but he left with a black jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. Ryan didn't bother shaving since he was told he was going undercover. He had the start of a stubble beard that would soon develop into a real stubble beard, then maybe he would shave some of it off.

With both looking somewhat different they had about an hour before they headed on their operation.

While their phones were being worked on, the two detectives talked to their friends. They could tell Ryan was nervous because he was starting to sweat and would look away whenever they would talk to him. Beckett on the other hand was perfectly calm.

"Bro, you just gotta chill." Esposito said calmly, "Yea, yea I know." Ryan replied developing his "gangster" voice.

The hour was sadly cut twenty minutes, and they had to leave.

"I love you. Always." Beckett said to Castle. "I love you too. Always." Castle replied with one last kiss.

"Till the wheels fall off, brother." Esposito said with a man hug, "Till the wheels fall off." Ryan replied calming down when he heard those words.

Beckett and Ryan walked down the 12th following Spade, Campbell, and Nolan. Other officers wished them good luck, others gave them a pat on the back.

The five stepped in the elevate. Beckett and Ryan looked at the 12th Precinct one more time knowing it could be their last. The elevators shut. This was it. Life or death.

The Undercover Operation

Was good was it bad? Next chapter is the start of everything. I have some pretty interesting things planned...anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Into the Gang

Dedicated to Aaron. Fly high friend.

As Beckett and Ryan pulled up three blocks away from their destination just for safety, even though they used the old taxi cab cover.

"Thanks Campbell." Beckett said as Ryan stepped out of the car. "Just, be careful." Campbell said nervously. Beckett was a little confused on why he seemed so nervous, but she shrugged it off and stepped out of the car.

As Campbell drove away, Ryan turned to Beckett. "Ready?" He asked, "Ya. I'm ready." She replied confidently.

This was a bad part of town for sure. Police didn't come by to much, and this is where many murders and kidnaps happen. As they were walking, they saw a young teenager buying crack off of a dealer.

Ryan and Beckett ignored it knowing that they weren't cops. They were now Shane 'Ryder' and Brooke Cross.

As the two came closer to the warehouse where they did business, they were being watched by everyone who passed by. It was like they all knew each other, and knew who was new, and knew who wasn't.

"I guess we're here." Beckett said, "Great." Ryan said sadly, "You have to be a bit excited to be here. Just play it cool." Beckett ordered.

"So when are our newbies coming?" Angela asked her husband, Insanity. "They should be on their way." He asked in his deep voice.

Angela was a very beautiful blonde women, who has been illegally married to Insanity for two years now. Through elementary school, she was the smartest in her classes. Angela's parents were then killed in a random shooting when she was in 7th grade. She was then sent into a foster home. The bad kind.

Her foster parents never paid attention to her, and her older brother Donnie, was a druggie. Donnie decided she could be a good use for the gang he worked for. Years later, she became dedicated with Donnie, and fell in love the leader, Insanity.

If anything ever happened to Insanity, Angela would take over with the help of Donnie.

Everything worked in a system. Insanity liked to relate his members as a wolf pack.

Alphas- Insanity, and Angela

Beta- Donnie

Sentinels- Jordan, Leon, Wes, Seth

Assassins- Drake, Tommy

Lead Scout- Daryl

Scouts- Adam, Parker, Shane, Brooke

Omegas- Yuri, Calvin

"Yo, you Shane and Brooke?" A tall, shady man named Leon asked Ryan and Beckett, "Ya, man." Ryan replied, "Come with me." Leon ordered and they followed.

"Insanity?" Calvin approached him, "Are these our new dealers?" Insanity said cutting Leon off with a smile.

"Ya, they said they were." He replied, "Alright, Leon, thank you." Insanity thanked and he took off.

"You must be Shane." He said shaking his hand, "Yes sir." Ryan replied.

"So your Brooke?" Angela asked, "Yes, and your Angela." Beckett asked already knowing, "Ya." She replied with no interest in her at all.

"And your Brooke?" Insanity shook her hand, "That's me." Beckett replied with a grin.

"Are you Shane?" Brooke asked turning to Ryan, "Uh, yea. And you are?" Ryan asked playing confused already knowing enough about her from Spade.

"I'm Angela." She said in a flirty way and a smile. Ryan already felt uncomfortable, and this was not helping one bit. He knew she was with Insanity, and it was just probably a thing. Esposito did it to Tori all the time.

"Well then. Congratulations to the both of you, and you will be now escorted to your room a block away. I would like you to report back here tomorrow morning at 7:30. Have a good rest of the day." Insanity said as he yelled for Leon to come back and escort them.

Angela gave Ryan a flirty look that meant a "see you soon" in a weird way. He would tell her that he was with Brooke soon. Ryan wanted to know where she would want to go with this.

"I think we did pretty good." Ryan said happily unpacking in the run-down motel room, "Just wait until tomorrow. They're gonna check our whole room, and obviously ourselves for anything snitch related. I'm surprised they didn't do it now." Beckett warned him.

Ryan and Beckett spent the whole day talking about their thoughts on the gang, and just themselves in general. Once night hit, Ryan wanted to know how Castle was with all of this going on.

"He's alright, but he's just upset." She said sadly, "I could tell. He seemed pretty ticked off." Ryan replied understanding, "How did Jenny take it." Beckett asked wanting to not talk about the one she missed already.

"Same way, except she became pretty supportive towards the end, which threw me off guard. She was just upset I had to leave Sarah Grace, well, I was too." Ryan admitted.

"I'm sure you were. It's hard." She replied trying to cheer him up. "I wake up and go to work knowing that it could be my last day. I just couldn't imagine Jenny raising Sarah Grace and then having to tell her about what really happened to me. And worse comes to worse, she goes through some kind of depression stage and never grows out of it."

"Ryan, we would make sure that would never happen to you. We're a team, and that's what we do." Beckett said with a sad grin.

"Thanks. The truth is, I thought it would never happen to me, but after the fire, and almost losing everything I ever lived for, it was like a warning or a wake up call saying that it's gonna happen, or something is gonna mess me up forever." Ryan confessed.

"Hey, I've had the same thing happen to me numerous times, and the only thing you can do is just pray. Pray every night that you'll make it another day, that's what I do." Beckett said raising his spirit back up.

"I could tell you've been there. Hell, I don't if you couldn't after all the things you've been through." Ryan said recalling the time Beckett got shot, and the numerous times she's been kidnapped and tortured.

"It's a process you gotta get through. It's very crazy, and when I say crazy, I mean crazy. You just have to hold on with the ones you love, and you will make it past it. We all do."

"Thanks, Kate." Ryan said glad that he had this talk with her. "No problem, Kev."

I'm sorry for the short wait. I've had the worst week of my life with a project that I had to do for three other people, and my friend who died on the 14th. I shockingly found time to write this chapter, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	4. The Call

Richard Castle sat alone in his empty loft. Martha was out at play rehearsal, and Alexis was out sleeping at her friends house. Castle dialed Esposito's number.

"Hey 'Sito!" Castle said excitedly when he picked up, "What's up Castle?" He replied, "I'm just kind of bored, so I called you."

"Don't you have a book you should be writing?" Esposito replied both knowing he should be writing.

"I know, but it's kind of lonely around here with everyone gone. You know?" He replied sadly, "Listen bro, I'm out to dinner with Lanie right now out Capital Grille. I'll come by tomorrow night. I have to go because this dinner is gonna cost me a fortune, and I'm sacrificing my phone bill. I'll talk to you later." Esposito said about to hang up.

"Wait!" Castle yelled, "What?" He replied annoyed, "What do I do now?" Castle asked worried in the most non-serious way, "I don't know bro, invite Jenny over or something. She might need someone to talk to. Bye!" Esposito said and hung up leaving Castle.

A half hour later of playing with his little spy tank, Castle decided to call Jenny to stop by. Castle took out his phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said, "Hey Jenny, it's me, Rick. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little bit?" Castle asked casually, "Uh, sure. I'll be there in twenty." Jenny replied not prepared to take Sarah Grace anywhere, but didn't want to leave Castle hanging.

"Ok, cool. See you then." Castle replied and he cleaned up the loft before she came.

"So, how do you think Beckett and Ryan are doing?" Lanie asked biting into her fresh lobster. "They know what they're doing. They're smart." He reassured her.

"How long will they be gone for?" She replied wanting to know more, "Until it's over, or their covers get busted. Which won't happen." Esposito said taking a sip of red wine.

"I just hope they get back ok. Not like last time with Beckett, or Ryan almost having to kill someone."

"He wouldn't of done it. Hell, he didn't do it. He pointed the gun to Bobby S, and that was that." Javi made his point clear, "But what if they make him do it again? "

"Come on Lanie. He's stronger than that. He's smarter than that." Esposito replied raising his voice defensively.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'm sorry. I Didn't mean to make you all upset." She said helpless. "No, it's not your fault." Javier replied feeling bad.

"I'm honestly worrying so much about them right now. I can't stop thinking about them." Esposito confessed.

"Javier, it's ok to worry. That's what friends do. We worry about each other." Lanie said with a sad smile. "Thanks." He replied and they stared off into each other's eyes.

"Hey! Come on in!" Castle said welcoming in Jenny and her daughter. "Sorry that I'm a tad bit late. Didn't expect to be going anywhere tonight." Jenny said, "Oh you're fine."

"How's my little niece doing?" He added picking up Sarah Grace and throwing her up in the air. She landed back into his arms with a giggle. "She's been doing great. Sadly, her teething stage is coming along very soon and it's gonna suck for all of us."

"That's the worst part." Castle agreed, "I still remember Alexis teething. Dark times." Castle added with a grin and a flashback.

At around 10:00, Sarah Grace fell asleep in the crib that Castle had left over from when they had to take care of "Cosmo" during the case.

"You can stay over if you want. I have a guest room." He informed her pouring a second glass of Red wine for Jenny and himself.

"I'm sure you do. You're crazy rich." She said with a grin, "You know, everyone thinks I'm James Patterson and Steven King rich, but I'm nowhere near them. It just comes with being a writer." He replied warmly.

"Then maybe I should get Kevin to become a writer." Jenny replied and the two laughed picturing him as a writer.

"He wants another in about a year or so. It's already going to cost us so much money in school funds. I don't know how he thinks we could afford another baby." She added with a sigh.

"Ya, I heard. Ryan was really stressing about it last week. He finally told his about his security job at Man-Hattan". He said with a tiny grin. "It hasn't done much. He told me he's gonna quit it because it's not bringing in enough. I might get a part time job too."

"What do you work as again?" Castle asked forgetting for the millionth time. "I'm a nurse, but a few people, including Kev, want me to transfer to paramedic." She replied.

"That's great!" He said happy for her, "Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to take it. It's a pretty dangerous job. Kevin already has that part covered." Jenny replied thinking about what it would be like if she and Kevin had both tuff jobs, and what it would mean for their family.

Alright guys! I have chapter 5 already started on so I should be good to go! The reason why I started it was because I'm entering an International Writing competition, and I need to work on that. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


	5. Abused

Day 3- 8:30am

"Hey, boss." Ryan greeted Insanity, "Good morning." He replied as everyone gathered around.

"Alright!" Insanity yelled loudly to get everyone to quiet down. "This is the plan today. Wes, I want you to take Brooke and Ryder on to 2nd street, and I-" Insanity was interrupted by Wes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but 2nd street is kind of a dangerous place. Especially for newbies around here." He said nervously, "Wes, I just hired two of the best dealers around, and I don't think you need to worry." Insanity replied irritated. The older man nodded and stepped back.

"I can't believe Insanity brought you guys out here." Wes said with a sigh, "Why?" Beckett replied as they drove in an older red car towards 2nd street.

"This is where those 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't give me the crack right now for free' kind of guys lurk."

Ryan looked at Beckett nervously. They had to admit they were both nervous. "Well, we can handle it." Ryan said with fake confidence.

"I can tell you're nervous." Wes said not surprised, "I'm not nervous." He replied spitefully.

"Listen boy, I've got a nice bull shit detector. That's why my son, Calvin, can never beat me at poker."

Ryan remained silent and a bit embarrassed as the older man talked. "Remember, don't play that 'tough guy thing'. It doesn't work...at least for me. Shane, you have a lot to learn about being on the streets so young."

"You're not my dad." Kevin said fiercely. Beckett was even surprised on how he played his character so good. "From looking at you, I don't wanna be."

"Shut up!" He yelled. Wes stepped on the brakes and yanked Ryan out of the car and into an alley with Beckett following nervously.

"Guys! That's enough!" She yelled, "You better learn some respect, boy." Wes said throwing him onto the mucky ground,

"I'm. Not. Your. Son!" Ryan yelled and threw a punch right in his jaw. He planned for Wes to fall down, but that didn't go as planned. Wes didn't flinch and Ryan's plan backfired. Wes hit him right in the skull knocking him out.

"Is he ok?" Beckett asked running to his side, "Yep. He's fine. I use to do it to my son when he younger."

Beckett gave him a disgusted look. "I don't think that was necessary. I see you get angry easily."

"I won't do it again. Only did it because it was going to happen sooner or later so, you know."

"Anyways, I like Shane. I respect him too." He added.

"What do you mean? He just punched you, and you punched him back." Beckett pointed out confused.

"He's tough and wants respect. That's a good trait to have. However, he'll have to learn not to get carried away."

Him and Beckett remained silent until Ryan finally woke. "What the hell happened?" He asked drowsy. "Let's just get out of here." Beckett said angry and they helped Ryan to the car.

"What the hell was that Ryan?!" Beckett yelled in their apartment, "I'm just playing the part." He said calmer, "You're going to get us kicked out of the gang, and are mission will fail!" Beckett replied.

Ryan remained silent. "I'm starting to think this river runs deeper." Beckett said, "What's up?" She asked.

"When I was twelve, my mom and my dad had to go somewhere. So, they dropped me off, along with my sisters, to an old friends house out in Virginia. He had this really nice dairy farm with his family. We ended up staying there for about a year."

Beckett was confused, but realized he wasn't done. "He told everyone I was his son, but he was a bad man."

"What did he do?" She asked, "No one knew. Not even his family, but he would take me far from the farm and he would take all these things with him, and just beat me in the woods until I passed out. Then, he would throw me in the lake for exactly two minutes. And finally, he would revive me and bring me home and say I fell down a rocky hill."

"God, I'm sorry Kevin." Beckett said sympathetically, "That's not all. Kirk, that was his name, had a son, Danny. Since Kirk pretended to love me so much, I guess Danny picked it up, and got jealous. He always humiliated me at school, beat me after school with his gang."

His partner remained silent. "That's when my mom and dad finally came to bring us back home. The last thing Kirk said to me was, "If you tell your parents,_ "I'll bring you back here, and Danny and I can kill you together." _

"Did you tell your parents?" She asked, "Like my stupid self, I did a week later thinking he forgot about the threat."

"I have the feeling he comes back." She said nervously, "Ya. Ya he does."

"I was walking home by myself from basketball practice, and Danny came and threw me into Kirk's van. The cops came by and questioned them. Next thing I know, they were drowning me in that lake I was talking about. I blacked out. In the end, my family realized I was finally missing, called the cops, and they alerted their police."

"We're you ok?' She asked quietly, "I'm alive. But that just proves how far people will go."

"Did they ever catch them?" She added, "Ya. Danny was 18, so he went to jail for attempted murder, same thing for Kirk." Ryan concluded. She gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." Beckett comforted him, "It's all good now."

Ok, not the best chapter, but I thought I should have a little back story on Ryan. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Kidnapping

Day 4- 11:15 AM

"Rider, you can't go punching people." Insanity explained, "I'm sorry. From where I come from, we were taught to punch."

"No wonder why you're so tough." Insanity grinned and Ryan grinned back. "Im calling our next operation. Let's go."

Insanity walked Ryan into their meeting location, and Insanity spoke up. "Ok. I know we do this operation a few times a year, and this is a personal favorite. We are going to host are annual '_Richest of the rich'_ operation. I'll pick our guys who will be sent out. I'll go over the rules for Brooke and Rider. When we host this operation, we go to a rich persons house, steal, and if they cooperate we leave them, if they cause friction, we take them back here and have a little fun,"

Some members cheered while others just smiled. "The three I am picking this year are Donnie, Drake, and Tommy.". Everyone clapped for the chosen few. "After tonight, we will start planning our drug movement." He announced and everyone got ready for a fun night.

"So how are you and Kate?" Jenny asked starting a conversation, "We've never been happier. I mean, after the incident, everything just fell back into place." Castle replied.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal for you and Kate, but Kevin was also driving himself crazy along with everyone else." She added taking a small sip of red wine.

"Really?" Castle asked half surprised. "Ya. Big time. I barely ever saw him for two months. He was always at the precinct, and when he was home, he had his own investigation board and was working on that. And when he ran out of things to do with your case, it was usually around four in the morning, and he left for work at six."

Guilt gathered onto Castle, but Jenny didn't realize and continued. "When we were together, we were usually arguing about stupid stuff, but we had one serious argument about him not being home enough. Then, he would disappear for a day. It drove us crazy."

"You guys are good now. Right?" He wondered, "Oh yeah. When you were fine, he apologized and we were back to normal. Those two months were hard on everyone."

"I'm sorry." Castle apologized sincerely, "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault Rick. Sometimes, things just happen. I have to tell Kevin this all the time because he beats himself up whenever something happens." She lectured.

"Every time?" He asked shocked, "Yup. The worst was when Javi got mad at him for telling Captain Gates and saving Beckett. He was so distraught that he even brought home a transfer paper, and was going to switch back over to narcotics."

Castle's eyes widened with surprise. "What did you say?"

"I told him I wouldn't let him do that. Homicide is dangerous enough, but narcotics? To me, that's almost like suicide."

Castle chuckled a little bit in agreement. "How's Alexis?" Jenny changed the subject, "She's working very hard. I'm proud of her."

"Everyone is. She's gonna do great things one day. I even know that by her personality."

Castle blushed at the thought of his daughter changing the world one day, until three masked men came running down the stairs with an AK-47.

"Get on the ground!" A loud deep voice yelled and walked over to Castle and Jenny.

"What the hell do you want?" Castle yelled back, "Get the duct tape!" He blurted to his partner, "And get the ones upstairs!" He added quickly.

Both Jenny and Castle's hearts pounded. Sarah Grace, Alexis, and Martha were up there.

Before anything else could happen, Castle quickly got up and punched one of them from behind. They other heavily built man came and help his gun up. "You just screwed with the wrong people." He snarled and put duct tape around them.

A few minutes later, Alexis and Martha came down looking the same way as them.

"Yo! They got a baby up here?" The shorter one yelled from upstairs.

"So?" The leader of the three asked, "What is Insanity going to do with a baby?" He yelled back expecting a dumb answer.

"I don't know. Take it anyway."

Thanks for reading and review! If you have any suggestions, you can always PM me. Next chapter should be out soon.


	7. The Slap

"Where are we?" Castle asked concerned for his, Jenny's, and Sarah Grace's safety. "We'll let you go. Don't worry." The masked man replied settling them down into a chair after arriving in a white bulky van.

"Just remember, don't take your mask off, and don't say anyone's name. Ok?" Insanity lectured. Beckett and Ryan nodded and the gang walked in to find their two victims.

Beckett and Ryan were shocked and surprised to see Jenny and Castle sitting their. They were also concerned for their safety. Who knows what they'll do.

Ryan was sweating like a maniac, while Beckett tried to remain calm. "We also found a baby. We took it just in case." Tommy informed, "Where is it?" Insanity asked, "In the van."

"Go get it." Insanity ordered and Tommy strutted towards the van.

"It's going to be ok." Beckett whispered to Ryan, "I hope you're right. We need to find a way to get them out of here." Ryan said nervously as Tommy walked up with Sarah Grace.

"I can believe you took a baby." Insanity shouted, "We also have two more in the van. Teenager and a older women." Donnie added, "Ugh. I will never again pick you three again."

"So...What do we do now?" Calvin asked, "You got to many people. I thought you were only going to bring one person like we do every year." Insanity said furiously, "We're sorry. We'll memory wipe them and bring them back." Drake suggested.

Ryan sighed with relief, and so did Beckett. "Just let us go." Castle begged, "Listen here, kitten. Our boss here is going to decided what we do so I suggest you shut up and listen." Beckett walked up to him hoping he would recognize her voice and 'kitten' reference.

Castle looked at her in shock, but knew he had to play the part in not knowing her.

"Wow, Brooke. You really know how to shut them up." Calvin said flirtatiously, and Castle was disgusted.

"We can't just keep them here like animals. Either we let them go, or smack the credit card numbers out of them." Angela suggested, "She's right. I want the money. Donnie, Drake, Ryder, and Brooke. I want you to get the most information out of them as you could." Insanity barked and the four of them nodded.

"Alright, we can make this easy for you all." Donnie snarled. This time, Alexis and Martha were jointed to the group.

"Just give us the numbers, and we can memory wipe you and bring you back." Drake added,. Silence filled the musky room. "Ryder, slap one of 'em." Donnie ordered, "I don't think that's necessary. Let's just give them a minute." Ryder suggested, "Now Ryder!" Donnie barked.

Castle looked at Ryan to tell him that he should slap him. Ryan nodded hesitantly.

"Not him. The blonde next to him. Slap her as hard as you can. I wanna see a bright red hand mark." Donnie smirked.

"Come on now, Donnie." Ryan said nervously, "Let me do it. I'll smack anything out of her." Drake said excitedly.

Drake was a big guy who looked like he had super strength. Their was no way Ryan would ever let him hit his wife.

"Fine!" Ryan yelled and slid to Jenny. "I'm sorry." Ryan whispered and Jenny nodded with a tear in her eye.


	8. Busted

A million thing were going on in Ryan's head. He just slapped _Jenny. _The father of his_ kid, _and the love of his life. He didn't mean it, and he hoped she knew that.

"Wow, Ryder, you really slapped the nonsense out of her." Drake blurted and was given a death look by Ryan.

"Ok, ok. Whose next?" Insanity asked, "How about _I_ slap one of 'em!" Drake yelled in excitement, "Nah, how about this. Let's get the kid." Insanity spoke deviously. A switch went off in Ryan's head when he saw the criminal with his daughter.

"Now, we'll make this easy." Insanity stroke a knife around Sarah Grace's face, and made a small cut on her right cheek. Even though it wasn't deep, it still set her off. It also set a Ryan off, but Beckett held him back when they weren't looking.

"Now, I know you. You're Rick Castle the novelist. Don't you work with the cops?" Insanity spoke knowing the answer. Castle nodded. "I did a little bit of research and I know _everything_."

Insanity looked over to Beckett and grabbed her hair, "I know you're a cop, sweetheart. I have eyes and ears even on the inside."

Beckett and Ryan were confused he had _ears and eyes on the inside. _Who would snitch?

Ryan's cover wasn't blown yet. "Ryder, I'm going to give you a chance to tell me you know nothing about this." He loaded his pistol.

"Shoot her."

When Ryan went undercover at Staten Island- the same thing happened. He had to shoot someone. Of course he didn't, but why did criminals always tell him to shoot people?

He hesitantly took the gun out of his hand, and that made Insanity even more positive he was a cop.

He didn't have any emotion on his face when he put the barrel between her eyes. Beckett knew he wasn't going to shoot, but with the determination on his face, a small, deep part of her was having a "what if" moment.

Kevin Ryan pulled the trigger.

It was all very fast everyone, but especially fast Ryan. Insanity pulled out his back-up weapon and held it up to Ryan before he could do anything.

Insanity knew it. Ryan shot Drake who was standing farther away behind Beckett. This proved he was a cop.

"Bastard. You are _all_ going to die tonight." Insanity hissed and the rest of he Westies barged in.

"Wha- What happened to Drake?" Angela yelled stumbling upon his bloody, lifeless body

"The cop shot him." Insanity spoke. He talked like a demon.

"They will all have a fun night full of death." He added and the rest of the gang knew that Insanity was killing them tonight.

Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Alexis, and Martha sat fear, and were not looking forward to the night ahead.

Ok, next chapter will be longer since it's going to be where all the action is happening. Some Caskett fluff will be in the next chapter, and more from Martha and Alexis. Hope I didn't scare you when Ryan pulled the trigger! Thanks for reading!


End file.
